


Suicide Club

by Thebe_Sitepu



Category: Saint Seiya, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Club - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Suicide Club adalah gerakan bunuh diri masal yang tidak memperhatikan kondisi fisik dan mental siswa-siswa yang menjadi anggotanya. Saat Raphael depresi, ia mengikuti klub itu. Berhasilkah Shiryu dan Zhong Hui yang adalah sahabatnya Raph, memutar-balikkan kondisi dan memperbaiki mental sahabat mereka ini?





	Suicide Club

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, author kembali lagi dengan ide nastynya. Nah, cerita ini dapat bantuan dari sahabatku Aria06 ( https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4195479/Aria06  
> ) pas proses pengeditan. Makasih banget ya my bestie untuk editnya :D . Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film dengan judul yang sama di fanfic ini.
> 
> Anyway, I don't own everything except the idea

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Terdengarlah sorakan ceria di dekat peron kereta api. Ada sekitar 54 siswa SMA yang berada di sana dan langsung melompat ke rel kereta api. Di saat semua siswa itu sudah di atas rel, kereta pun melintas dengan cepatnya dan melindas semua siswa itu tanpa bersisa. Semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu berteriak histeris, salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang pada saat itu ia ingin naik kereta menuju sekolahnya. Sambil memegang pelipis kepalanya, ia berteriak meminta pertolongan. Hal itu benar-benar membuat ia shock dan trauma pada pemuda itu.

* * *

  
"Shiryu, tumben sekali kau sampai di sini dengan wajah pucat." Kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat sambil meminum jus kotaknya. Sesekali tangan kanannya memainkan ujung rambut di sisi kanan kepalanya.

  
"Ah bukan apa-apa Zhong Hui. Aku sedang sakit." Jawab Shiryu, menjadi lawan bicara si pemuda yang sedang meminum jus kotaknya dengan nada lemas, meski senyumnya tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Jelas sekali ia berbohong.

  
"Ternyata kau tak ahli berbohong." Zhong Hui, pemuda yang diajak bicara oleh Shiryu, mengangkat bahu sambil menghela nafas. "Jelas sekali wajahmu pucat. Tidak mungkin tidak ada kejadian yang janggal. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Katanya dengan nada frontal.

  
Shiryu menatapnya sebentar, seakan ragu untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Dengan helaan napas pelan, ia pun menjawab, "Kau benar."

Wajah si pemuda berambut hitam langsung berubah lesu lalu ia memulai ceritanya, "Kau tahu kabar soal klub bunuh diri? Di perjalananku kemari, aku melihat sekumpulan siswa seusia kita berdiri di peron dan melompat ke rel kereta api. Bertepatan dengan itu juga, kereta lewat dan melindas siswa-siswa itu—“ Shiryu berhenti sesaat, apa yang tadi ia lihat kembali berputar di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah cuplikan film, “—tak ada satu pun yang lolos."  
Saat itu, Shiryu merasa mual, ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

  
"Klub itu sepertinya tak pernah habis..." Zhong Hui melihat ke arah jendela. "Dua hari yang lalu, tepat di sini juga, aku menyaksikan lima siswa melompat dari lantai tertinggi di sekolah kita. Aku sampai sekarang tak paham apa tujuan mereka. Kalau mereka menginginkan kesenangan sampai berujung kematian, mereka orang bodoh, melebihi Sima Zhao." celetuknya dengan ekspresi angkuh.

  
"Raph di mana?" tanya Shiryu seketika, berusaha mengganti topik yang menjijikkan dan menyedihkan itu, sekaligus bertanya-tanya dimana sahabatnya.

  
"Aku tak tahu. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Kau tahu kan aku dan Raph itu tetangga?" jawab Zhong Hui, “Dan kau tahu—“ sebelum ia membuka mulutnya lagi, tangan Shiryu menutupi mulutnya.

  
"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengatakannya dengan lantang." Shiryu memperingatkan. Tangan Zhong Hui menampik tangan Shiryu yang menutup mulutnya.

  
"Ada yang salah kalau aku bertanya itu dengan nada keras?" tanya Zhong Hui tajam, tidak peduli kalau dia memamerkan titah yang diturunkan padanya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika ada yang menggubrisnya karena itu.

  
Shiryu menghela napas berat, menatap Zhong Hui dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namun sedikit lembut, "Itu terlalu sensitif. Kau sudah tahu kalau Raph selalu bermasalah dengan keluarganya? Orang-orang di sini kebanyakan sudah mengetahui permasalahan itu."

  
Beberapa hal mengalir di kepala Zhong Hui, membuat ia berpikir sesaat. Lalu, dia ingat klub bunuh diri itu, disambungkan dengan Raph. Tak lama, si siswa berambut cokelat itu angkat bicara, "Semoga saja karena masalahnya... dia tak ikutan tenar menjijikkan itu." ujarnya, menghabiskan jus kotak digenggaman.

  
Shiryu mengambil _handphone_ nya dan melihat berita terbaru soal trend mengerikan itu. Beberapa fakta yang dia baca di sebuah artikel membuatnya terkejut, namun tercatat di kepalanya.

  
Lalu, Shiryu memutuskan untuk memberitahu Zhong Hui, "Hui, ada kabar baru. Katanya setiap orang akan memiliki luka di area belakang karena punggung mereka dikuliti. Baru saja sebagian kecil mayat langsung diotopsi di tempat." jelasnya, "Anehnya, setiap kejadian itu terjadi, ada tas olahraga yang sengaja ditaruh di dekat TKP berisi potongan kulit itu."

  
"Tujuan bodoh apa pemimpin sekte itu sampai harus menguliti sedikit kulit tubuh korban? Konyol sekali. Kalau ingin menjadi yang terpilih bukan begitu caranya." kata Zhong Hui tajam, memutar bola matanya.

  
"Aku juga tak paham." Shiryu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berhenti membaca artikel-artikel di _smartphone_ nya.

  
Beberapa menit setelah perbincangan mereka, seorang pemuda dengan postur badan yang agak kekar dan berambut merah, ikut bergabung dengan Zhong Hui dan Shiryu.

  
"Tumben kau terlambat." Kata Zhong Hui pada pemuda itu.

  
Pemuda yang diajak bicara oleh Zhong Hui itu hanya mendengus tidak peduli, duduk di bangkunya, melupakan memar yang meghiasi pipi siswa itu. Shiryu sadar, ia pun bangkit dari bangkunya, merogoh tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil obat tradisional yang selalu tersedia di tasnya.

  
"Raph, pipimu memar." kata Shiryu, menghampiri Raph lalu mengoleskan obat itu di pipi temannya yang terluka, “Kau…bertengkar dengan Leo?”

  
"Bukan urusan kalian berdua.” jawab Raph gusar, sedikit meringis saat rasa perih menyerang pipinya, “Lagipula, ini ulah Mikey karena dia mau menangkap nyamuk sampai berbekas begini."

  
Jelas sekali pemuda ini sedang _bad mood_ , seakan sesuatu membuatnya emosi.

  
"Bohongmu itu amatir. Pipimu itu jelas sekali menunjukkan itu bekas tamparan dan ekspresi serta nada bicaramu menunjukkan kau habis marah,” ujar Zhong Hui dengan datar, tidak menyadari ekspresi Raph yang berubah menjadi kesal. “Jangan menipu dirimu sendiri."

  
"Raph, kalau kau punya masalah, ceritalah pada kami." kata Shiryu, berharap Raph akan sedikit terbuka pada dua orang yang ia bisa panggil ‘sahabat’.

  
Dan Raph tahu hanya mereka yang peduli.  
“Ugh, _fine_.” akhirnya ia menyerah, “Aku bertengkar dengan Leo tadi.”

  
"Kenapa?" tanya kedua temannya penasaran. Persahabatan mereka sejak anak-anak masih hingga saat ini, dimana mereka bersekolah di SMA yang sama, di kelas yang sama.

  
"Dia bilang aku tak pernah ikut kata-katanya. Strateginya harus sesuai keinginannya.” gumam Raph, “Dasar anak emasnya Master Splinter."

  
"Jadi…, tadi malam kau ada misi, tapi ada "kesalahan" yang kau lakukan dan itu membuat rencana kakakmu itu berantakan?" Shiryu mencoba merangkai satu cerita dari kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu, dan ia mendapat anggukan dari Raph.

  
"Aku tak mau selalu diatur olehnya." Raph menggeram kesal.

  
Shiryu sangat memahami kondisi Raph, sedangkan Zhong Hui hanya mendengarkan tapi fokusnya mendarat di jaket yang Raph pakai. Sejak kapan Raph memakai jaket di panasnya cuaca hari ini? Meskipun dia bukan tipe yang terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal detil, tapi itu tidak akan terlewat olehnya, dan Zhong Hui tahu persis jika Raph tidak menyukai pakaian yang menutupi lengannya.  
Ping! Suara pesan masuk membuyarkan pikiran Zhong Hui. Ia ambil handphonenya lalu langsung membaca isi pesan masuk itu.

  
"Raph, kau diminta Pak Guo Hai untuk ke kantor guru. Ada hal yang mau dibicarakan." ujar pemuda berdarah Cina ini. Raph akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi ke kantor guru sesuai instruksi dari Zhong Hui.  
"Shiryu... kau merasakan ada yang ganjil tidak?" tanyanya, tidak ada babibu sama sekali.

  
"Uh... aku tak tahu. Memangnya ada apa?" Shiryu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

  
“Mungkin perasaanku saja,” Zhong Hui memulai, "Namun, sejak kapan Raph pakai jaket jam siang-siang begini? Seragamnya sendiri berlengan pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dibandingkan kita berdua dan kalau pun lengan panjang, pasti digulung sependek-pendeknya." Zhong Hui menjelaskan.

  
Shiryu baru menyadarinya, meski sedari tadi ia berpikir ‘apa yang beda dari Raph?’. Ia tersenyum simpul, "Ternyata kau tipe pengamat." ucapnya, "Aku saja tidak sadar.”

  
"Kita sudah lama berteman dengannya, bahkan sejak kecil,” kata Zhong Hui sedikit gusar, “dan kau tak menyadari keganjilan itu? Aneh."

  
Shiryu memutar bola matanya kesal, sangat tidak suka ketika Zhong Hui bertingkah seperti ini, "Lalu kita harus apa? Menyusulnya ke kantor guru?"

  
"Besok kita akan menguntit dia bagaimana pun caranya. Aku rasa ada yang ganjil dengan Raph." Zhong Hui menjelaskan.

  
"Besok...?" Shiryu bertanya dengan ragu. Tumben sekali Zhong Hui langsung ambil keputusan secepat ini. Biasanya butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk Zhong Hui mengambil keputusan.

  
"Mau kapan lagi? Dua minggu yang akan datang?” tanya Zhong Hui datar, “Jangan bercanda.”

  
“Aku hanya bertanya.” ujar Shiryu, juga dengan datar, “Kenapa secepat ini?”

  
“Sudah kubilang, ada yang janggal dengan Raph.” Zhong Hui menatap ke pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka ketika Raph keluar, “Kurasa ia merencanakan sesuatu.”

  
"Rencana apa? Tidak berbahaya, kan?”

  
"Aku tidak tahu, oleh karenanya kita harus cepat mencari tahu apa yang ia rencanakan." kata Zhong Hui. "Meski dia pemarah dan agresif, ia sensitif, tak tahan banting.” ia berhenti sejenak, mencari sebuah kalimat yang tepat, “Bisa dibilang, ia lemah."

  
"Kau berani sekali mengatainya seperti itu!" desis Shiryu kesal. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, hidup seperti apa yang ia jalani.”

  
Zhong Hui membalas dengan tajam. "Memang apa yang kau tahu? Hidupmu enak-enak saja."

  
Shiryu semakin terpancing amarahnya, namun ia ingat perkataan _Roushi_ , dan ia berusaha untuk tenang, “Kau, "Yang Terpilih", tak pernah tahu rasanya disisihkan,” balas Shiryu tak kalah tajam, “Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa Raph jadi sensitif dan emosional.”

  
Zhong Hui bingung, karena perkataan Shiryu benar. Ia sebenarnya tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya ‘tersisih’, ‘dikucilkan’, ‘diatur-atur’, dan semacamnya, tapi Zhong Hui tidak sadar, dan lagi, tidak peduli.

  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang pemuda berdarah Cina itu pada akhirnya.

  
"Ayahnya seakan menganak-emaskan kakaknya. Leo itu bisa mengikuti dengan sangat baik apa yang ayahnya minta. Raph? Ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan Leo saat gagal.” jelas Shiryu, “Itu jahat, dan aku yakin kau tidak pernah merasakannya.”

  
Zhong Hui terdiam, memproses cerita Shiryu di dalam kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa hidup Raph sulit, dan ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti.

  
Mungkin, karena ini, Raph berubah.

  
Zhong Hui mengangguk pelan, "Sekarang aku paham masalah utamanya."

  
"Baguslah..." Shiryu tersenyum tipis, akhirnya sukses untuk membuatnya mengerti. "Oke, aku akan ikuti rencanamu tadi. Mungkin dari situ, kita akan tahu apa yang salah dengan Raph."

  
"Baiklah." kata Zhong Hui. "Apapun hasilnya, jangan sampai dia bertindak bodoh."

  
"Itu pasti. Kita ada di sini untuk menolongnya." kata sang pemuda berdarah Jepang itu, “Bukan untuk membuatnya lebih terpuruk, sampai-sampai ia berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.”

  
Bel tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Raph memasuki kelas, dan lima menit setelahnya, kegiatan belajar mengajar pun dimulai.

* * *

  
_**[Pulang sekolah]** _

  
"Raph, punya rencana setelah ini?" tanya Shiryu.

  
Raph, Shiryu, dan Zhong Hui mendapatkan jadwal piket hari itu. Raph sedang merapikan meja dan kursi, Shiryu membersihkan debu di atas meja dan menyusun buku-buku berserakan di kursi, dan Zhong Hui menyapu juga mengepel lantai kelas.

  
" _Yeah, sorta_.” jawab Raph singkat, “Ada urusan.”

  
"Ada urusan?" tanya Zhong Hui sembari meletakkan sapunya di tempat sapu diletakkan awalnya.

  
"Iya. Dengan Casey."

  
“Kenapa siang terik seperti ini kau pakai jaket?" tanya Shiryu, “ _No offense_ , aku hanya penasaran, karena tidak biasanya kau suka memakai jaket.”

  
"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ikut trend teman-teman kita di kelas." jawab Raph, jelas sekali berbohong.

  
"Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh di belakang kami kan?” Zhong Hui bertanya dengan frontal, membuat emosi Raph melonjak naik.

  
Harinya buruk, dan orang ini membuatnya lebih buruk.

  
"Apa maksudmu, Hui?! Kau terlalu frontal, tidak memikirkan perasaan orang!” seru Raph dengan nada jengkel.

  
"Kau selalu mengambil tindakan bodoh untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu.” ujar Zhong Hui, “Dengarkan aku saat kubilang kalau masalahmu tidak akan selesai begitu saja!” ia berhenti sejenak, menatap kedua iris hijau Raph, “Atau jangan-jangan, kau mengikuti _suicide club_ yang sedang ramai dibicarakan orang?”

  
Raph kesal, tinjunya terkepal kencang dan mengarahkannya ke arah Zhong Hui, namun Shiryu menangkap tangannya.

  
"Kalian berdua, hentikan!” ujar Shiryu dengan lantang, menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian, “Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar seperti ini.”

  
Shiryu menatap Raph dengan khawatir, seketika pikiran bahwa Raph bergabung dalam _suicide club_ muncul di kepalanya.

  
“Kau…tidak ikut _club_ aneh itu kan?” tanya Shiryu sedikit ragu, dibalas oleh Raph dengan senyum tipis, sedikit arogan, namun ada sedikit kebohongan dibaliknya.

  
"Heh, aku tidak sebodoh itu." jawabnya. Ia menatap Zhong Hui tajam, meski kilatan di matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia berbohong, “Camkan ini, aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengakhiri hidupku dengan melompat ke rel kereta lalu dilindas, atau melompat dari atap gedung. Tidak pernah ada yang mengajariku untuk melakukannya.”

  
Zhong Hui sayangnya bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi. Shiryu pun menyadari kalau sahabatnya ini pasti berbohong. Tapi, ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tak mau menyakiti perasaannya.

  
"Aku percaya padamu." ungkap Shiryu, menutupi fakta bahwa ia khawatir dengan Raph.

  
"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan." pemuda Amerika ini mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, “ _See ya tomorrow_.”

  
Ketika langkah kaki Raph tidak terdengar lagi, Shiryu menghela napas lega, begitupun Zhong Hui yang sebenarnya sedari tadi agak kaku.

  
"Kurasa dia berbohong lagi." kata Zhong Hui.

  
"Aku tahu.” jawab Shiryu, “Tapi kumohon, Hui. Jangan mengambil tindakan seperti tadi. Kita ini sahabatnya, dan kita seharusnya menopang emosinya, bukan membuatnya tak stabil."

  
"Ya sudah, aku minta maaf." Zhong Hui menghela napasnya.

  
"Baiklah. Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang." ajak Shiryu sambil mengambil tasnya. Zhong Hui pun begitu. Mereka dengan cepat berkemas dan meninggalkan kelas mereka yang sudah rapi.

* * *

  
Keesokan harinya, Zhong Hui berencana ingin berangkat sekolah dengan Raph. Ketika ia mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Hamato, ia disambut oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang membukakan pintunya tadi.

  
"Oh, Pak Splinter ternyata." kata Zhong Hui. "Apa Raph di dalam?"

  
Master Splinter menghela napas pelan. Ia melihat ke arah siswa yang sangat frontal ini, "Zhong Hui.” ujarnya, “Ubahlah kebiasaanmu yang sangat frontal jika kau bicara dengan orang tua. Itu tidak sopan."

  
"Maaf, pak."

  
"Mengenai Raphael, dia baru saja pergi. Dia tadi bahkan tak pamit dengan kami." jawab Master Splinter.

  
Ada yang ganjil. Menurut pengakuan Shiryu, sebelum pergi biasanya Raph pasti pamit, meski ia berkelahi dengan Leo di hari sebelumnya.

  
Ada yang tidak beres, dan itu mengganggu Zhong Hui tanpa ia sadari.

  
"Begitu ya?" Zhong Hui menghela nafasnya. "Saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Ia pamit dengan ayahnya Raph dan pergi ke sekolah.

  
Biasanya ia selalu jalan kaki, tapi entah kenapa Zhong Hui hari ini memilih naik kereta karena sekolahnya berseberangan dengan stasiun kereta api. Ketika menginjakkan kaki di dalam kereta, perasaan takutnya menghantuinya di dalam kereta. Sesekali ia melihat jendela, bahkan sampai terbayang ketika ia nantinya melihat Raph ada di sekumpulan siswa-siswa yang akan melompat dari peron dan menjatuhkan diri di atas rel, menunggu kereta lewat dan melindas mereka. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Zhong Hui memutuskan mengambil _handphone_ nya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Shiryu.

  
"Shiryu, Raph sudah sampai di sekolah belum?" tanyanya di pesan itu. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendapatkan balasan.

  
" _Belum, aku tidak melihatnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Memang apa kata Pak Splinter, Hui?_ " Itulah balasan dari Shiryu.

  
"Dia sudah pergi duluan tadi. Dia pasti naik motor karena lebih cepat.” Zhong Hui membalasnya. Lalu ia mendapatkan balasan lagi dari Shiryu.

  
" _Meski begitu, Raph belum juga sampai._ "

  
"Pokoknya siang ini rencana kita harus jalan. Kalau di atap sekolah tak ada, kita cari ke stasiun." Zhong Hui mengetik di _handphone_ nya. Tak ada balasan lagi, berarti Shiryu paham pesan darinya.

  
Akhirnya Zhong Hui sampai di stasiun di depan sekolah. Ia turun dari kereta lalu berjalan keluar stasiun menuju sekolahnya. Di saat yang sama, ia bertemu Shiryu yang sedang menuju ke kelas setelah ia membeli roti di kafetaria.

  
"Raph sudah datang?" tanya Zhong Hui langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

  
"Belum Hui. Aku jadi khawatir.” jawab Shiryu dengan lemas, “A-Aku…bermimpi tentang Raph semalam."

  
"Mimpi?" Zhong Hui bertanya-tanya.

  
Shiryu mengangguk, "Raph melompat dari atas gedung dan jatuh..." ia bercerita. Benar-benar mengerikan.

  
Zhong Hui curiga. Kecurigaannya makin bertambah saat mengingat cekcok dirinya dengan Raph kemarin yang mengangkat _suicide club_.

  
Jangan-jangan…?

  
"Nanti siang, kita lihat dari luar apa ada seseorang yang ingin lompat atau tidak. Kalau tidak ada, kita langsung ke stasiun seberang." jelas Zhong Hui cepat, dibalas anggukan dari Shiryu.

  
Zhong Hui mempersiapkan segalanya dengan cekatan. Ia meminta bantuan Sima Shi untuk mengawasi kondisi di atap sekolah.

  
"Kuharap tak terjadi sesuatu..." kata Shiryu pelan, dalam hati berdoa agar Raph baik-baik saja.

  
Zhong Hui mengangguk, "Aku juga.”

* * *

  
Jam istirahat siang pun tiba, lonceng sekolah pun berbunyi. Dengan terburu-buru, kedua sahabt itu keluar dari kelas. Selama pelajaran, semua guru yang masuk ke kelas mereka bertanya di mana Raph, mereka menjawab kalau ia sakit untuk menutupi fakta bahwa sebenarnya Raph menghilang tanpa jejak. Zhong Hui mengambil _handphone_ nya dan langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Sima Shi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendapat balasan.

  
" _Hui, aku sudah mengawasi atap sekolah dari tadi. Tak ada pergerakan ada rombongan murid ke atap saat aku menuju ke sini tadi._ "

  
" _Sejauh ini sudah ada tiga orang di atas atap dan bahan pembicaraan mereka adalah kengerian karena kejadian 54 siswa melompat dari peron ke rel. Mereka adalah saksi mata._ " Sima Shi menambahkan di pesan baru.

  
"Baiklah, kak Shi. Kabari lagi kalau ada _update_ baru." balas Zhong Hui.

  
"Bagaimana?" tanya Shiryu cemas.

  
"Secepatnya kita ke stasiun. Dia pasti di-" belum selesai Zhong Hui menjawab, handphonenya berbunyi. Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya itu dan ternyata ada telepon dari Wen Yang. Sontak Zhong Hui langsung mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo? Ini Zhong Hui."

  
" _Hui, kau pasti gak percaya ini. Raph ada di stasiun di depan sekolah kita bersama beberapa siswa lain. Kalian hanya punya waktu 30 menit sebelum kereta selanjutnya datang!_ " kata Wen Yang dengan terburu-buru. Zhong Hui terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Ia langsung memutuskan panggilannya dan menatap Shiryu dengan serius.

  
Ternyata dugaannya benar. Suicide club berhasil menggoda Raph untuk bergabung, apalagi saat ini kondisinya tidak baik.

  
"Bocah itu menutupi fakta dia ikut klub bunuh diri.” kata Zhong Hui, “Kita harus menghentikannya."

  
Shiryu terkejut mendengar kabar itu, perasaan panik dan khawatir membajiri dirinya detik itu juga.

  
"Di mana dia?" tanyanya.

  
"Di seberang kita." kata Zhong Hui, mengindikasikan stasiun di seberang sekolah. "Kita cuma ada waktu 30 menit sebelum ia pergi selamanya."

  
"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat!" seru Shiryu.

  
Mereka berlari, berlari dengan cepat. Selama hidupnya, Zhong Hui tidak pernah berlari secepat ini, begitupun Shiryu. Perasaannya kacau, teraduk-aduk, campuran antara khawatir, takut, kesal, menyesal, dan ia harus berusaha untuk tenang. Shiryu takut Raph akan bunuh diri.

  
Setibanya di stasiun, mereka langsung berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam stasiun. Mereka berdua panik kalau-kalau mereka terlambat. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, namun mereka belum menemukan apapun.

  
"Aku menyerah saja..." Zhong Hui mengeluh. Ia terduduk di lantai. Seumur hidupnya, ia selalu berhasil. Gelar "orang terpilih" yang ia agung-agungkan ternyata tidak berguna di sini. Air mata mengalir dari matanya tanpa ia sadar.

  
Ia belum pernah nangis karena gagal.

  
Tiba-tiba, ia melihat tangan yang terulur di depan wajahnya.

  
"Hui, bukan saatnya kau mundur. Kau adalah "orang terpilih" dan kalau kau orang terpilih, tidak ada kata "kalah dan menyerah" di kamusmu." kata Shiryu dengan senyuman hangat. Zhong Hui mengambil tangan pemuda Jepang itu dan berdiri. Raut wajah menunjukkan ekspresi serius sebagai bentuk tekadnya.

  
"Baiklah, kali ini harus berhasil." Kata Zhong Hui. Mereka akhirnya berjalan lagi dan ketika mereka melihat tangga menuju jalur 8, mereka bertemu rombongan siswa dalam jumlah besar menuju peron jalur ke-8.

  
"Hui!" Shiryu memanggil dan menunjuk salah satu siswa dengan jaket. Tak salah lagi itu Raph. Terlihat sekali Raph berbicara dengan siswa pria lain dengan ekspresi ceria meski tatapannya menunjukkan tak ada harapan hidup.

  
"Ayo kita susul! Kita harus tarik Raph sebelum ia loncat ke rel!" Zhong Hui berlari ke arah Raph, disusul dengan Shiryu. Terdengarlah pengumuman bahwa kereta selanjutnya akan melintas di jalur 8 dan siswa-siswa yang menamakan diri mereka "Klub Bunuh Diri" langsung berdiri berjejer di atas peron. Zhong Hui dan Shiryu sedikit lagi mendekati Raph dan ketika kereta sebentar lagi mendekati area itu, siswa itu meneriakkan yel-yel dan...

  
"Satu, dua! Satu, dua! Satu, dua, tiga!" Rombongan siswa itu melompat ke rel. Raph juga ikut bersama dengan rombongan itu, namun ia merasakan ada dua tangan menariknya dari genggaman teman-teman 'klub'nya.

  
Darah bermuncratan karena tubuh mereka hancur terlindas kereta, kecuali Raph yang berhasil ditarik oleh Zhong Hui dan Shiryu. Sontak saja, darah siswa-siswa itu juga mengenai mereka bertiga.

  
Ketiga sahabat itu berlumuran darah.

  
"Idiot, apa yang kau pikirkan?!" tanya Zhong Hui dengan geram, tidak menyangka bahwa Raph, sahabatnya, sampai hati melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.

  
"Raph, ada apa denganmu?” tanya Shiryu pelan, “Kau bukan tipe orang seperti ini.”

  
Raph hanya terdiam. Badannya gemetaran. Zhong Hui langsung ke hadapan Raph dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

  
"Bicara padaku, bodoh!” Titah Zhong Hui, “Apa yang kau pikirkan?!”

  
Raph menampik tangan Zhong Hui.

  
"Kenapa kau menghalangiku hah?!" Tanya Raph dengan amarah. "Kau tak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku!"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Raph, membuatnya terbelalak kaget, menatap Zhong Hui yang baru saja menamparnya.

  
"Tak kubiarkan kau mengurusi masalahmu sendirian!" seru Zhong Hui marah, "Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri seperti tadi akan menyelesaikan masalah?! Kau malah menambah masalah baru!" ia menarik napas, “Inilah kenapa aku selalu mengataimu bodoh, karena kau memang benar-benar bodoh!”

  
"Hei, jaga mulutmu!” teriak Raph balik, “Kau enak bicara seperti itu, Hui! Kau "orang terpilih", aku "orang tersisih" di keluargaku! Apa yang kau tahu tentangku?! Kau bertindak seakan kau tahu semuanya, tapi kau salah, karena kau tidak mengerti apapun tentangku atau hidupku!”

  
Wajah Raph menunjukkan amarah yang tertahan dan ingin dikeluarkan. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata hijaunya.

  
“Kalau begitu jangan pendam semuanya dan tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun!” Zhong Hui berargumen, wajahnya mulai memerah karena kesal, “Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau korbankan untuk melakukan ini.”

  
Raph menatapnya lebih tajam, “Korban? Apa yang aku korbankan?” geram, “Tidak ada yang peduli padaku, Hui, bahkan keluargaku sendiri! Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika aku mati, dan aku yakin kau juga tidak akan peduli! Kau egois, frontal, dan sok pintar, itu memuakkan!”

  
Di lain pihak, Shiryu hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua berkelahi, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia melihat ekspresi keduanya, campuran antara marah dan sedih.

  
Seketika mereka terdiam, namun tatapan Raph dan Zhong Hui tetap tajam kearah lawan bicaranya. Shiryu akhirnya angkat bicara, berharap ia bisa menenangkan suasana sedikit.

  
"Raph, Hui seperti itu karena ia peduli. Awalnya dia juga tak tahu rasanya sebagai "orang tersisih". Aku mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu, makanya aku tahu. Kau tahu Saori selalu membanggakan Seiya meski ia menganggap kami sama? Itu sebagai kunci kenapa aku bisa menjelaskan itu pada Hui. Hui itu anak tunggal. Wajar saja dia "orang terpilih" dalam keluarga." Shiryu menjelaskan.

  
"Kalau kau kehilangan arah, selalu kami ingatkan untuk cerita, tapi kau tidak pernah mau dengar.” Zhong Hui berbisik pelan, dirinya mulai tenang, “Untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, dengarkan kami."

  
Raph terdiam, air mata mengalir dari kedua iris hijaunya. Selama ini, dia merasa sendirian, selalu sendirian. Ditatapnya Zhong Hui dan Shiryu lekat-lekat, dan tembok kokoh yang ia bangun sedari dulu runtuh seketika saat mendapati ekspresi sayang, peduli yang mereka tunjukkan padanya, yang tidak pernah ia dapat dari keluarganya sendiri.

  
Kedua sahabatnya itu memeluknya erat, memberikan kehangatan dan perlindungan. Ia tahu bahwa mereka tulus menemaninya, menjadi sahabatnya.

  
Saat itu, Raph tahu bahwa Zhong Hui benar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia korbankan jika ia mati dilindas kereta tadi.

  
Di pelukan mereka berdua, Raph menangis histeris karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia tahu bahwa dua orang ini menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya dan mereka bersedia untuk mendukung Raph, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

  
Setelah pulang sekolah, mereka pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan kejadian bunuh diri masal di stasiun kereta di seberang sekolah mereka. Raph adalah saksi kunci untuk kasus ini. Ketika investigasi di tubuhnya, polisi terpaksa melucuti pakaian yang Raph kenakan, menyisakan celana boxer merah yang ia kenakan. Shiryu dan Zhong Hui terkejut bukan main ketika melihat punggung Raph. Luka memanjang dari area dekat bahu sampai ke pinggulnya terlihat jelas. Pantas saja Raph berusaha menutupi luka di punggungnya dengan jaketnya, mengingat seragam mereka kainnya agak tipis.

  
Tak lama kemudian, keluarga Raph datang dan terkejut melihat kondisi Raph. Shiryu berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dengan dibantu Zhong Hui, ia akhirnya bisa mengingatkan untuk tidak ada namanya anak emas dalam keluarga.

  
"Raphael, kau tega melakukan ini karena kau iri...?" tanya Master Splinter. Raph hanya menggeleng.

  
“Dan kau baru bertanya sekarang, Pak?” Zhong Hui bertanya dengan frontal, seperti biasa, menatap Master Splinter dan kakak-adiknya Raph, “Kemana saja kalian ketika Raph membutuhkan keluarganya?”

  
"Apa-apaan maksudmu, Hui? Kau ingin mengadu domba kami?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kemeja biru, dengan nada tajam.

  
"Leonardo, itu bukan masalahnya, tapi soal kredibilitasmu sebagai kakak.” si siswa berambut cokelat menjelaskan, “Kalau kau kakak yang baik, tentu tak akan memaksa adiknya untuk memenuhi standarmu meski kau adalah "yang terpilih"."

  
Pemuda yang bernama Leonardo, atau dipanggil Leo itu terdiam. Ia menatap Raph dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu tatapan apa. Matanya lekat pada ekspresi datar Raph. Kilatan mata Leo menunjukan rasa sesal, kecewa, namun masih penuh wibawa, seperti seorang kakak.

  
Bukan kecewa pada Raph, tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

  
Ia tidak pernah sadar betapa buruknya dia sebagai figur yang harusnya jadi panutan adik-adiknya. Ia merasa gagal, gagal total.

  
"Apa aku seperti yang Hui bilang?" tanya Leo tegas, berlutut di depan Raph yang duduk diatas kursi.

  
Ia hanya mengangguk, “Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku. Semua harus aku yang mendengarkanmu dan ikut rencanamu." ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

  
"Kalau kau juga seenakmu, kau dalam bahaya. Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa, aku yang disalahkan Master Splinter." Leo menjelaskan, meletakkan tangannya diatas pundak Raph dengan pelan.

  
Shiryu menatap kedua kakak adik itu, semuanya mengalir di otaknya.

  
Akhirnya ia _benar-benar_ mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

  
“Leo, Raph.” panggilnya, mengambil perhatian keluarga Hamato, termasuk Master Splinter.

  
Ia menyembulkan sebuah senyum, “Leo, aku mengerti bahwa kau berusaha untuk melindungi Raph dari bahaya karena kecerobohannya. Tapi aku ingin kau ingat, bahwa opininya masih penting, karena ia bagian dari keluarga. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja.” lalu ia berpaling ke Raph, “Raph, aku tahu kau orang yang seperti apa, dan aku yakin kau tahu bahwa Leo hanya khawatir padamu, jadi jangan terus-terusan berpikiran negatif padanya."

  
“Kalian harus percaya dengan Raph. Ketika ia merasa dalam bahaya atau kalau kalian merasakan ia dalam bahaya, kalian harus turun tangan, bahkan jika memujinya untuk satu hal kecil yang ia lakukan dapat membantu, maka lakukanlah. Nasihati juga ia supaya tak keterusan. Membanding-bandingkan adalah solusi paling tidak efisien untuk membantu Raph." Shiryu menambahkan.

  
"Tujuannya supaya ia juga merasakan sebagai "orang terpilih" di keluarga. Mungkin semua Hamato bersaudara bisa jadi "orang-orang terpilih" tanpa terkecuali." Kata Zhong Hui sedikit arogan sambil menarik ujung rambut di sisi kanan kepalanya.

  
Leo berpikir sejenak, menyadari bahwa Raph memiliki sahabat yang baik dan bijak. Ia mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan mencobanya, kuharap saran kalian bisa membantu." kata Leo.

  
Tanpa babibu, Leo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Raph, menghela napas dalam sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Raph terkejut. “Maafkan aku, Raph.”

  
Master Splinter berdiri disamping Raph, meletakkan tanganya diatas kepala kakak nomor dua itu lalu mengusapnya pelan, menunjukkan rasa sayang padanya. Saat itu, hati Raph kembali luluh, akhirnya rela untuk memaafkan keluarganya.

  
Keluarga Hamato menemukan kedamaian mereka, menemukan kembali harmoni yang sudah lama hilang setelah kejadian di mana malaikat maut bisa saja menjemput Raph.

* * *

  
"Baguslah, tidak akan ada gerakan bunuh diri lagi secara masal." kata Shiryu sambil membaca koran yang ia bawa. Bagian yang ia baca adalah bagian berita utama, di mana isinya salah satu pemimpin sekte "Klub Bunuh Diri" sudah ditangkap.

  
Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian percobaan bunuh diri yang Raph lakukan. Sekarang hubungan keluarganya menjadi lebih baik karena saran dari Shiryu dan Zhong Hui benar-benar membantu keluarganya.

  
"Kata siapa sudah tidak ada? Buktinya masih banyak tuh. Belum semua tertangkap. Itu masih satu dari sekian banyak." celetuk Zhong Hui yang membaca berita dari internet.

  
"Aku tahu kenapa.” Raph mengangkat kedua bahunya, “Mereka merasa dengan bunuh diri, dosa mereka diampuni. Ternyata itu hanya berita palsu. Ketika kalian menyelamatkanku, itu membuatku sadar bahwa masih ada yang menginginkanku." ia kembali menikmati burgernya.

  
"Syukurlah.” Zhong Hui mengangguk, “Oh iya, kalian mau tambah? Aku yang traktir."

  
"Secangkir teh cukup untukku." kata Shiryu.

  
"Susu coklat dingin satu." Raph menambahkan.

  
"Oke, aku traktir tapi kalian ganti uangku." kata Zhong Hui iseng.

  
Dua cangkir kosong melambung dan mendarat di kepalanya.

  
"Tidak ada ceritanya ditraktir harus ganti rugi!” protes Shiryu, sebuah senyum iseng menghiasi wajahnya.

  
“Tanggal tua, bodoh!" Raph menimpali dengan cengiran lebar.

  
Ketiga sahabat itu tertawa lepas, tidak peduli dengan dunia.

  
Bagaimana dengan Raph? Ia terlihat lebih baik, memulih karena bantuan kedua sahabatnya yang selalu mendukungnya. Pada akhirnya, Raph mendapatkan kedamaian yang ia mimpikan.

**Author's Note:**

> Buat yang gak tahu, jadi Suicide Club ini adalah sekumpulan anak-anak SMA yang biasanya ramai-ramai untuk melakukan bunuh diri bersama. Bisa dari sekolah yang sama dan bisa juga dari beda sekolah. Ternyata di Jepang sendiri, ini adalah salah satu sekte agama. Serem bukan? Nah, filmnya sendiri menggambarkan hal mengenai club ini. Kalian bisa download filmnya atau baca manganya.
> 
> Okay, fanfic ini akhirnya selesai juga. I need your critics and suggestions. Do not send me flame or I send you to train's track. Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic selanjutnya.


End file.
